Purpose - Questions
by Ariqu
Summary: I'm 17 today and bored out of my skull so I wrote this in about 4 hours. TAKARI R+R


Happy birthday to me! I'm 17 today, and I thought I would write a fic to satisfy myself. (Don't ask.)

--

Questions

__

Why am I here? TK thought, _What's my purpose here? I know about my digital destiny, but what about my real life?_ He fought in his head. The day was cold and dark. The bench on which TK sat was frigidly icy. But, he continued to sit.

__

Why? He asked again, remembering how he got to where he was.

~Dizzing flashback~

The day before...

TK, Yolei, Davis, Ken, Cody, and Kari had just returned from the ritual trip to Digiworld.

"Are you SURE there isn't a better way to come back?" Yolei complained from the top of the pile in which they were all in.

Davis grunted from the bottom, "I don't know what you're complaining about! I'm under all of you!" He yelled in a muffled voice.

Yolei got up and helped Kari off from her now highest position. "Maybe if we come back in 2 minute intervals?" She suggested.

Cody fell off the pile and hit the ground with a thud followed by a groan. "That sounds better than anything right now..."

Ken jumped off the pile as quick as he could. "Next time you want me to go with you, just call me at home so I can go back there when I'm done." He said.

TK was now on top of the pile, which consisted of him and Davis. With a mighty push, Davis launched TK off of his back by doing a push-up. TK made it to his feet.

"Man, that hurts..." Davis complained.

Yolei covered her mouth, "You want some CHEESE with that wine?"

Davis looked around, trying to find the remarker while TK and Kari giggled at her taunt. "What? Errr... Anyway. Kari! What are you doing later?" He said quickly.

Kari looked around innocently. "Uhhh... I'm... Going... to TK's." She lied.

TK and Davis's eyes widened. "What!? Like a date!?" Davis asked in surprise.

"No! No. She's coming over... to... wrap presents! Yeah!" He said, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the hair on his head.

Davis, being the dense one that he is, fell for it. "Oh... Ok. As long is it isn't serious or something." He said.

Cody and Yolei fought helplessly to hold back their giggles while Ken smirked. Davis turned his head to find the three looking around, innocently. He looked back at TK. "Don't try anything funny, TL." He snapped.

TK snickered. "You think to much, Davis. Maybe you should go home and take a nap."

Kari giggled again and grabbed TK's arm. "Come on, let's go." She tugged.

Davis glared at TK. He smiled and walked out of the computer room with Kari.

-In the hall-

"Davis is always so pushy. I wish he'd get a clue." Kari said.

TK nodded with his hands in his pockets. He stared at the floor, watching the reflection of Kari and himself walking down the corridor. His thoughts weren't of Davis, but of himself and Kari. An imaginary reality played out in his mind of Kari and him being in love with each other. He sighed accidentally.

"What?" Kari asked, looking at TK.

TK looked up and back at Kari. "Uhh, nothing." He said, resuming his dreamscape.

Kari frowned. "I know you don't get mad at Davis anymore, so what's the problem?" She insisted.

__

Should I tell her? No. Well... Oh! I can't! Maybe I could. No! Yes! It's all pointless! Ahhh!!! He shot through his mind. "I... Don't have any presents to wrap. I've already done them all." He said.

Kari smiled. "C'mon TK. It's not like you to hold anything back from me. Tell me. It can't be that bad..." She reasoned.

TK swallowed hard. "I-I can't tell you. Because, it would be very embarrassing." He said.

Kari shook her head. "Remember when you got that cut on you thigh? I was the only one around and I had to-" She said before being cut off.

"Yes." TK said quickly, trying to avoid the embarrassing details.

Kari looked ahead. "TK, in all the time I've known you, you've never kept a secret from me. If it's that bad that you can't tell ME, it won't do you much good to not tell anyone." She proclaimed.

TK stopped walking, Kari continued on talking, oblivious to TK. After a few seconds, she stopped and turned around.

"I-I'll tell you tomorrow, at that big cherry blossom tree in the park. Meet me there at 3." He said.

Kari raised stared straight into TK's eyes. "Promise you'll be there, TK." She said.

TK nodded his head. "Promise." He stated.

Kari nodded. "So, you gonna walk me home or what?"

-Later, Takashi Apartment-

"TK laid on his bed, staring at the he took in New York with him and Kari. _Should I go? Maybe I should just stay home. No. I can't do that. I promised. I should call Matt. Nah, he's tired of listening to me blab on and on about Kari. Augh... I need to talk to someone._ He contemplated.

"Something wrong, TK?" a high-pitched voice inquired from his window.

TK sat up and looked at the window quickly. "Patamon?" He asked himself.

Patamon flew over to TK and he grabbed by his sides. "Patamon! What are you doing here?" TK wondered.

"Someone left the digiport open so I came back." The little digimon asked.

"You know it's not safe here in the real world. You shouldn't be out without me." TK lectured.

Patamon shook his head(?). "I'm sorry, TK. It's just that it's very lonely in the digital world." He complained.

TK sat Patamon down on his lap. "Lonely? How can you be lonely with Agumon and Gatomon and them around?" He asked.

"I don't see you too much anymore, TK. I was lonely for you." Patamon admitted.

TK smiled. "Well, at least you got here ok. So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

Patamon looked up at TK. "I don't know. I just wanted to be here with you." He said.

"Well, I need someone to talk to. Think you can handle that?" TK joked.

Patamon smiled. "Sure! What about?"

TK laid down again. "About love."

Patamon walked up beside TK's head and sat down. "What about love?" He asked.

TK closed his eyes. "Patamon, everytime I close my eyes, I see her. Radiant, beautiful, smart, funny..." He listed.

"She? Who's she, TK?" Patamon searched.

TK stopped. "Kari." He said dreamily. A smile crossed his face.

"Oh." Patamon said. "You love Kari."

TK opened his eyes and nodded his head. "Yes. It's just been bugging me more and more lately."

"Does she love you?" Patamon asked.

"I don't know." TK said.

Patamon frowned. "Does she know you love her?"

"No." TK said flatly.

"You need to tell her, TK. If you want to know if she loves you, you have to break the ice." Patamon expressed his knowledge.

"I'm meeting her tomorrow at the park." TK said.

"You'll tell her then?" Patamon continued asking his questions.

TK sat up again and nodded. "Yeah. But I don't know how. I'm no good at this stuff. Matt would probably suggest something he did once, so I didn't call him." TK replied.

"So, call someone else." Patamon suggested.

TK swiveled his feet over the side of the bed and stood up. "There's another problem: Who can I call? Joe? Izzy? Sora? Mimi? Yolei or Cody? I don't think any of them could help." He said.

Patamon turned around. "What about Tai?"

TK became very stiff and laughed. "That's a good one, Patamon. Call Kari's older brother to get advice on how to admit my love to his little sister?!" He laughed.

"Well, you don't have to tell him it's Kari your going to tell. Make it anonymous." Patamon suggested.

TK batted the idea around in his head. _If he asks, just say it's someone he knows. Yeah._ "That's a good idea, Patamon. How did you get so smart?"

There was no response. TK asked again. "Patamon?"

He turned around and saw nothing but his room. "Patamon? Where are you?" He asked.

There was still no answer.

__

Did I dream that or something? TK thought. He looked around the room and then noticed the window still open. He ran to the window and looked out across the city. "Patamon!" He yelled.

He closed the window finally after looking out over the city for awhile. _Tai. Call Tai._ He remembered.

-The phone-

"Kamiya residence." A voice said.

"Hi, Tai. It's TK." TK said.

"Oh, hi! What's up?" Tai asked.

TK paused. "Tai, I need some advice." He finally said.

"About what? I bet it's all of those girls chasing you around, isn't it?" Tai teased.

TK laughed nervously. "Ahh... No. But you're close."

"You're being chased?" Tai asked seriously.

"No... It's the other part." TK beat around the bush.

"Othe-Oh..." Tai said. "What about them?"

TK found himself tangled in the phone cord and unraveled himself before continuing. "I'm... I'm in love with one." TK said slowly.

"Ok." Tai said, "What do you need advice about then?"

"I want to tell her, but I don't know what to do or what to say." TK pleaded.

"Umm, this is more of Matt's area. Maybe you should call him." Tai said.

TK shook his head. "No. I need your advice."

"Ok... Well, I would do something different for every girl. You know, appeal to them. It's kinda a specific deal." Tai said. "Who is it?"

TK choked and coughed.

"You alright?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. "It's... Someone you know."

"Who?" Tai continued.

"Uhhh, I don't want to say." TK said.

"Well, how do you expect me to help if I don't know who it is?" Tai asked impatiently.

"Don't you have any basic advice?" TK tried to avoid the question.

"TK... Ok. Girls like flowers. They like romance and fluffy stuff. So bring her some flowers and a stuffed animal or write a poem. If you just bring her flowers and/or the stuffed animal, you'll have to tell her by saying it. If you write a poem, you can tell her in the poem, which may make it easier to say it." Tai informed TK.

"Thanks, Tai." TK said.

"No prob." Tai said, "Are you sure you don't want to tell me who it is?"

TK laughed a bit. "No. You'll find out sooner than you think though."

"Great." Tai said.

"I'll see you later." TK said, "Bye."

"Bye." Tai said.

TK hung up the phone and began processing the information he had got. _Tai isn't as dense as he could be._ He thought.

__

So, stuffed animal or poem? I can't write poetry worth crap. But a stuffed animal is a bit superficial. I guess I'll try the poem thing. He decided. He got up and went to his room, sat down at his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil.

__

Alright, this shouldn't be too hard. Just write what I feel. He looked down at his paper and thought. _Write. Write! Move pencil! Move!_ He tried to write.

"Whatcha doing, TK?" That squeaky voice asked.

"Patamon?" TK asked. "Where did you go?"

Patamon flew over TK's head and landed in front of his paper. "Writing something?" He asked.

TK dropped the pencil and exhaled. "I'm writing Kari a poem." He said.

"Ahh, I see. Well, actually, I don't. Where is it?" Patamon asked.

TK looked down. "I haven't got anything yet."

"Sure you do! Just write what you feel." Patamon said.

TK looked at Patamon. "I know. I keep thinking it, but I can't write it. It's just all erratic and disorganized." TK said, picking up the pencil again.

"No feeling is orderly or timed. You just have to write it all down, and eliminate what you don't want to say." Patamon instructed.

TK looked at the paper and began writing. When TK looked up from his paper, he found himself alone again. _Where is he going?_ He thought.

__

Ok. I just need to erase all of the stuff I don't want to say. He instructed himself. His eraser flew. When he stopped, only 11 lines remained. He read over them. TK pulled out another piece of paper and transcribed the poem. When he finished, he sat back and read the poem again.

__

Kari.

Everyday, I see you, and even when I don't,

I can't help this feeling that you start.

The feeling makes me sweat a bit,

And I daydream uncontrollably.

Something about you posses me,

Your face, your mind, your heart.

I wish I knew what it was,

So I could tell you straight.

But, I don't so I'm going to tell you what,

The only phrase that comes to mind.

Kari, I love you.

TK picked up the paper, folded it, and put it in a small envelope. "Thanks, Patamon." He said. He looked at the clock by his bed.

__

Ouch, 10:30. He thought while rubbing his eyes. He went to his bed and pulled off his shirt before lying down and flipping off the light. _I can do this. Just what I feel..._

-Next day-

TK awoke to his mother yelling into his room from the other side of the door.

"I'm up! I'm up..." TK yelled sleepily.

He sat up and looked at the clock. _I gotta hurry. I need flowers before 3._ He got up, put on a clean shirt, grabbed the envelope from his desk, and left the apartment.

-The street-

TK walked quickly up and down the blocks trying to find a flower shop. After looking for, what seemed like, an hour, he found himself in the park by some flowers. _Those are really pretty. What the heck..._ He thought before kneeling down and picking some of them. _Yeah. These are perfect._ He observed his work.

__

It's pretty close to 3. I'll wait by the tree for her I guess. He thought. He walked to the

large cherry blossom tree and sat down underneath it. A breeze blew quietly, pulling

cherry blossoms off of the branches and carrying them everywhere. TK closed his eyes and listened to the small flowers hitting the ground.

"Hi, TK." A voice greeted.

TK opened his eyes and smiled. "Hi, Kari."

She walked over and sat down beside him.

"So, are you going to tell me your secret or what?" She asked.

TK looked at the flowers in his hand. He lifted them and held them up for Kari. Kari frowned and took the flowers. "What's this for?" She asked.

"Just because." TK said.

"You're really being weird, you know that?" Kari stated.

TK reached in his pocket and pulled out the envelope. He eyed it and then handed it to Kari.

"What's this?" She asked.

"My secret." TK said quietly.

Kari opened the letter and unfolded the contained paper. When she stopped, she looked up at TK.

"TK... I-I... I don't know what to say..." She stuttered.

TK held a straight face. "You don't have to say anything. All I wanted was to tell you. You asked, so I told you. You know all of me now." He said.

Kari looked back at the letter, folded it again, and put it in her pocket. She stood up and looked at TK.

"I have to go." She said quietly before running off.

TK looked down in his lap. _But I guess she doesn't love me..._ He thought. He stood up and walked to a near-by bench and sat down.

~End Dizzying Flashback~

So here I am. Without another to love me. The one I love, left me. She ran away. I don't know if we'll even be able to be friends now. There's no reason to live if what you live for doesn't exist.

"What did you do, TK?!" Tai's voice echoed in TK's ears.

He turned to see Tai with fists and a sneer on his face.

"What did you do to Kari!? Answer me!" He yelled.

TK maintained his position and spoke quietly. "I told her."

Tai's fists fell apart. "What did you tell her?" He asked angrily.

"I told her how I felt. Like you said, with a poem." TK spoke softly.

Tai's entire position changed to a surprised look on his face. "You... You love Kari?" He asked calmly.

TK nodded his head a little. "Was she crying?"

"She came in the door and ran to her room in tears." Tai said.

"I scared her." TK said.

Tai sat down beside TK. "You might have been a bit to abrupt. Or, maybe she was just overwhelmed." He answered.

"Or, she doesn't share my feeling." TK added.

Tai remained silent.

"What am I doing, Tai? Why am I here? I have no one to love me. Those I love, run away from me." TK asked.

Tai sighed. "TK, I knew you should have asked Matt. I might have forgot something... or something.

TK laughed at this. "No. It wasn't you. It was me. I'm not perceptive enough to see things that I need to see for these types of things."

Tai stood up. "Sorry for coming at you unglued like that." He said,

TK sat still. "It's no problem. I understand why." He answered.

"TK, come with me." Tai said, giving TK his hand.

TK didn't move. Tai grabbed TK's hand and yanked him up off the bench. "C'mon, man." Tai said, pulling TK behind him.

-Kamiya apartment-

The door opened and TK all but flew in the door followed by Tai.

"Have a seat, bud. I'm gonna fix this up now." Tai said with a smile.

TK sat down on the couch and looked at his knees. _I don't want to be here. I know it won't work. She made up her mind when she left._ TK thought. He stood up and walked to the door. He reached for the handle but was stopped by Tai's hand grabbing his arm and spinning him around.

"Ohhh no. You're going to sit on the couch until I SAY you can leave." Tai said. He dragged TK back to the couch and pushed him down to his sitting position.

"Now, I'm going to go outside and Kari's going to come in here and you two are going to work this out." Tai said.

TK shook his head. "She made her decision when she ran off. I have no reason to be here. Let me go, Tai." He pleaded.

"Don't make me call Matt, TK." Tai threatened.

He walked out the door and closed it behind him.

TK looked around the room. No one came out. He heard sobs coming from a door across the room. He stood up and approached the door. He gripped the handle but quickly let go.

"Kari?" TK asked through the door.

The sobs stopped and the door opened. Kari's tear-stained face greeted TK. She just looked at him. TK didn't say anything. It was completely silent. Kari pushed by TK and walked to the couch. She looked down at it and then sat down slowly. TK followed her after a bit of thinking.

"I'm sorry." TK whispered.

Kari looked at TK. "Why?" She asked quietly.

"For springing that on you like that. I've kept that secret to myself for I don't know how long and it finally got to me." TK explained.

Kari smiled. "TK, if you think I'm upset about that, you're way off." She said.

TK looked up at Kari. "What?"

"I ran off in shock, TK. I felt so bad after walking around for a while that I began crying so I ran home. Tai saw me crying and asked me why and I said because of you." She explained.

TK looked at the door. "Oh. That explains everything." He said.

"And now, I must apologize to you." Kari said.

TK looked back into Kari's face. "Why?" He asked.

Kari shook her head. "Because I gave you the wrong impression." She replied.

TK frowned. "So, what do you mean?" He asked.

Kari hugged TK and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too."

TK hugged Kari back. "Apology accepted." He whispered. He pulled out of the hug and they kissed.

Tai opened the door quietly and lost his breath when he saw his sister on the couch... Kissing TK. He tried yelling, but only a high-pitched squeak came out.

--

Just a little peep out of my head to your eyes. TAKARI=ETERNITY


End file.
